


【帝弥雷特】逃亡时路过加尔古·玛库，诗兴大发，赋诗一首，请各位品鉴（完结）

by Chiayen



Series: 【帝弥雷特】令人烦躁的论坛 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiayen/pseuds/Chiayen
Summary: 五年间篇！
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 【帝弥雷特】令人烦躁的论坛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875019
Kudos: 6





	【帝弥雷特】逃亡时路过加尔古·玛库，诗兴大发，赋诗一首，请各位品鉴（完结）

芙朵拉大陆的希望>>青狮学级专版>> **new！** 逃亡时路过加尔古·玛库，诗兴大发，赋诗一首，请各位品鉴

帝乡佳气郁葱葱，

弥天上人与新诗。

雷惊电激语难闻，

特地令人泪满衣。

我凭阑干日向西，

意气兼将身命酬。

难继二贤金玉唱，

平阳旧宅少人游。

№0 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大修道院这么不稳定的破网也能新开一帖属实难得嗷

№1 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这是什么阴间诗作，整点阳间的玩意来

№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国军竟然放弃占领大修道院这个关键位置，打砸抢烧一通以后撤了，皇女NT不可避

№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大司教失踪，男绿领着赛罗司教骑士团都化整为零去找蕾雅了。

大修道院没人要啦！

№4 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 大修道院这么不稳定的破网也能新开一帖属实难得嗷
> 
> №1 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没办法，网太差了，之前的楼刷进去都很难了。

№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唉……虽然知道每一句都不是楼主写的，但是少人游真的太真实了。

№6 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

眼见他起高楼，眼见他办学校，眼见他楼塌了。

№7 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

日 活 新 低

№8 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

重点不在少人游，重点是藏头了啊，你的意难平也是诸多人的意难平。

№9 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我就等着帝弥托利继承王位收复失地了，到时候我就举家投奔，也算是告慰老师的在天之灵。

№10 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没死！！！他没死！！！！

№11 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

活要见人死要见尸！！没有尸体就是没死！！

№12 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 日 活 新 低
> 
> №8 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

日活？有周活都不错。

№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了别说了，年少不知甜文贵，老来BE空流泪

№14 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一个月了，帝弥托利爬都爬到菲尔蒂亚了吧。

№15 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还没消息吗？

№16 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然我没去过王国，但是估计在哪里投降派都不会少的。

乐观一点，琉法斯大公是个好人，估计在交接了？

№17 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希望如此吧。我现在躲在加尔古附近的村子里，靠打猎为生，感觉自己要变野人了。

№18 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我就等着帝弥托利继承王位收复失地了，到时候我就举家投奔，也算是告慰老师的在天之灵。
> 
> №10 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……(""▔□▔) 。打算举家投奔的朋友还在吗。不知道我现在发你还能不能看见。

新的消息。王国突发政变，琉法斯大公被刺，帝弥托利被指认为凶手，已于三天前被秘密处死，骨灰据说都给扬了。

现在是王家学者科什么玩意代政。那个女的是投降派，上台第一天就向帝国献出了布雷达德领，帝国驻军菲尔蒂亚，王国名存实亡。

№19 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……？

№20 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你作为能刷出论坛的天命之子，你就发个省略号和问号？

虽然我也要发一个问号。

№21 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利不可能干这个事情！他是王国王储，名正言顺，刺杀琉法斯岂不是脱了裤子放屁，编瞎话也不编的像一点= =

№22 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是啊，全王国人民都知道，实话实说琉法斯和王子的关系算不上好，但也没到杀人的份上，整个事情里充满了老妖女的阴谋。

不过王子已经死了，没办法跳出来跟科尔娜莉亚对峙了。

№23 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那个女的是投降派，上台第一天就向帝国献出了布雷达德领，帝国驻军菲尔蒂亚，王国名存实亡。
> 
> №19 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然但是这也跪的太快了？？？不指望他们能联合同盟反攻帝国，至少坚持一下吧？

№24 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

主战派的两个人都死了，还能怎么办。

№25 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

戈迪耶家和伏拉鲁达利乌斯家是有骨气的，拒不承认老妖女的正统性，但是帝弥托利活不见人死不见尸，他们也不算王国正统，所以除了消极抵抗也束手无策了……

№26 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没有人能逃出牢不可破的菲尔蒂亚监狱，帝弥托利也不能……大概是死了吧。

№27 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

伏拉鲁达利乌斯家是真的硬气，帝弥托利被处刑的消息传开以后就立刻领人赶到了王都，和老妖女打了一架，好像还抢走了什么重要的东西，把老妖女鼻子都气歪了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№28 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯之盾牛批，罗德里古牛批，菲力克斯牛批。

№29 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利被指认为凶手，已于三天前被秘密处死
> 
> №19 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈，哈哈，我萌的CP在天上团聚了（哭出了声

№30 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你我年少相遇，意气相投，我以为陪你去聆听圣意是故事的开始，我以为天人永隔是故事的终局，没想到还能在地下重聚，也算佳话一件。

我哭的好大声。

№31 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 虽然但是这也跪的太快了？？？不指望他们能联合同盟反攻帝国，至少坚持一下吧？
> 
> №24 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这还能怎么解释，老妖女也是二五仔。

№32 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

初代狮子王要是知道这个事情得气的活过来哈哈哈哈哈哈

№33 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

落 叶 归 根

№34 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 哈哈，哈哈，我萌的CP在天上团聚了（哭出了声
> 
> №30 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

愿天堂没有皇女

№35 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

鸡皮疙瘩起来了，噫，有隔壁贴内味了

№36 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 哈哈，哈哈，我萌的CP在天上团聚了（哭出了声
> 
> №30 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

想多了，他们活着没在一起，死了更没死在一起（恶魔低语

菲尔蒂亚，离加尔古·玛库，好远呀。

这段距离，比崖底更黑，比海底更冷。

№37 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我杀37楼！！！！！！！！

№38 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利还没替老师报仇就没了，想必老师也会对帝弥托利失望的吧。

№39 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今时不同往日，以前还能写写老师和帝弥的故事，现在里版不再开放，乱世之中小本子出版更加困难，更何况还是宣扬女皇两位敌人的。所以想靠创作给他俩一个圆满结局想都别想了。

№40 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈40L神补刀

№41 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

老师不可能对帝弥托利失望！！我偏要勉强，写段子甜一下呜呜呜呜

贝雷特死后没有选择往生，而是留在了神祖的身边。

“我想看着那个孩子。”

神祖默许了。

铡刀落下时帝弥托利还有意识。地面是凉的，血是热的。

还不能死，还没有向那个女人复仇……！不甘心！！他的眼前快速划过亲朋的一张张面孔。最后定格在一张漂亮的面庞。

那是表情伤感、快要落泪的老师。

“帝弥。”贝雷特握住了帝弥托利的手，轻轻喊着小狮子的昵称。“我来接你了。”

在一片白光中，帝弥托利的伤口不再痛了。

№42 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特还没干出一番大事业就没了，想必神祖也会对贝雷特失望的吧。

№43 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不听！！！！！！！！！！！！

№44 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在我心上用力的开一枪——让一切归零在一声巨响——

№45 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我哭了，你呢？42L你没有心！

№46 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈我的心早就随着初心CPBE而死了

№47 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

喜报：库罗德就任同盟盟主。

№48 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

悲报：赛罗司教没了，王国没了，而目前同盟因为亲帝国反帝国的事掀桌。

№49 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加油啊库罗德！使出你的圆滑手段！！我第一次真心实意地这么说！

№50 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

王都的日子真的不是人过的……老妖女赋税好重，怎么还没有天雷劈死她

№51 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果是琉法斯在位，或者帝弥托利继位……

№52 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

呵呵，毕竟是公国了，赶紧收一笔好向帝国交保护费

№53 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

快一年了，同盟还没散，真不容易哈哈哈哈哈

№54 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德，干得好！！

№55 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也是勉强维持了，现在帝国还在打王国剩下的部分，东部那两家是硬骨头啃不动，西部领地可未必，等收拾了王国就轮到同盟啦。

№56 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嘻嘻嘻嘻。惊不惊喜意不意外，洛贝家投降了，换了一个伯爵名头。真是跪的容易，没有一点骑士道气节。

№57 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有气节的亚修本来在侍奉洛贝家，投降以后立刻辞去了职务，不知去向了。

（我猜大概他是去找戈迪耶或者伏拉鲁达利乌斯了吧

青狮子牛逼。

№58 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

估计亚修也是蒙圈的：臣等正欲死战，伯爵何故先降！

№59 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国版图、扩大！

№60 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好的，法嘉斯公国那个臭娘们又要加税了，老娘决定卖完这一批货再也不回去了，反正我全家死光，一人吃饱全家不饿

№61 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

解解有没有好去处，带我一个

№62 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唉，地不好种，生意不好做，我现在在当见习佣兵，人家还嫌我没经验菜。

№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

作为士官学校毕业的学生，即便是平民也太丢人了吧！

№64 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

平民在现在能找个正经营生已经不容易了，有的是落草为寇的同学。日子太难过了。

№65 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今天是贝雷特老师的忌日，转发这条回复到五个帖子，可以获得英年早逝的霉运一份，快速离开战火纷飞的世界。

№66 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

爬！！！

№67 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他没死！！！！

№68 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

现在加尔古·玛库算得上比较安全的了，当然你要是有本事逃到其他大陆当我没说

。虽然赛罗司骑士团不要他们的快乐老家了，但是公国和伏戈为首的反公国势力撕逼，同盟内乱，大修道院远离帝国战线，大家都没机会来搞加尔古·玛库。

如果有一手自给自足的本事，在城镇盖个房子种地钓鱼岂不美哉。

№69 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我从帝国安然无恙地回来了，其实如果对帝国不反感，去帝国也不错，至少安巴尔一片歌舞升平，和其他地区形成了强烈反差，毕竟领导人有脑子有手段，至少表面上一副励精图治的样子。

除了被征兵的风险大一点。

№70 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

以战养战可不歌舞升平么噗嗤

№71 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那种背弃女神的地方，我死也不愿意去。

№72 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女的手是真的黑，修伯特献祭他爹上位，随后大肆罗织罪名，剥夺帝国反对派贵族的领地。菲尔迪南特是被迫害的比较惨的，直接领着手下人离开了帝国，不知道去哪里了。

№73 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

当贵族真好（确信

№74 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

日常感叹一下，虽然法嘉斯不争气，但是青狮子还是争气的。

至少没有投了的。

要是帝弥托利和老师还活着就好了，皇女还能这么猖獗。

№75 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不用说帝弥托利，就老师活着都不能让皇女猖獗，至少赛罗司教不会是隐匿起来的一盘散沙

№76 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

怪绿吧，谁叫她消失了，又不像贝雷特死的那么透彻，生死未卜的还得派人去找她。

№77 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艹，你哪来的脸怪绿，两年前要不是她留下抵挡帝国军，还能让你在这大放厥词，你也跟皇女似的是个数典忘祖忘恩负义的白眼狼吗？

№78 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贫民窟的人越来越多了……

№79 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有能力的早跑了，没能力的只能留在原地等死了。

№80 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

公国的政策就是想让人死！别说了！！！连菲尔蒂亚都有贫民聚集区了！

№81 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

现在好像黑市有偷渡业务，不知道大家有没有了解的。3000送出公国，6000送同盟，10000送帝国。

啊，都是先交钱的，路上干粮自备，生死不论的。

№82 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这也太黑了，抢钱吧。

№83 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

打了好几年仗了，谁家还有那么多钱。

№84 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个价格真的有人付得起吗？抢钱啊，不要百姓活了？？？

№85 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唉。就我所知，最出名的反抗军有四股，希尔凡、菲力克斯主要是反抗公国，佩托拉在南部活动，离咱们最近的好像是卡斯帕尔。

№86 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那个精神小伙家里不是皇女党的吗？

№87 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他与贝尔谷里斯家断绝关系跑了。活动范围大概在帝国东部到加尔古·玛库，投奔他也算是好选择。

№88 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好像 和贝老师 关系好的 不是在反帝国 就是在反帝国的路上。

还没当大司教就有这么强的洗脑能力，要是真的能成大司教……

№89 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了别说了。

№90 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

两三年了，我还是没想通为什么皇女对教会有莫名其妙的仇恨。

№91 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也想不通，我不信所以赛罗司教就是腐朽宗教所以大家都不准信，这也太霸道了。

№92 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还是想想明天怎么办能活下来吧。

№93 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还有一个反帝国势力，就是比较偏激，不知道你们有没有听说，王国那边出了一个狮子王队，专杀帝国兵将。

领头的据说是个叫亚历山大的魁梧单眼金发毛毛男= =因为我也没见过，是救了一个法嘉斯逃难的难民，他告诉我的。

№94 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那不是杀……是虐杀…………………………好多尸体都没了眼睛，身上骨头都断了。特别惨

№95 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这？？？？？

№96 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艹，毛毛男可还行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，法嘉斯的服装打扮特点不就是不论男女都爱穿皮草吗

№97 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

金发！狮子王！是帝弥托利还活着？！那请问狮子王队里有绿发美女男妈妈吗？

№98 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也这么问了，难民老弟说不是，毛毛男一看那个吃相就知道是从贫民窟出来的，“我们王子很懂礼貌的！！”←原话

№99 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

白高兴了，本以为还能在贴里重现当年段子乱飞的盛景。

还想说帝弥托利是起义军首领、老师是他的副官，有事副官干，没事干副官的设定挺香的。

№100 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不可能是帝弥托利的，我劝你cp脑上头最好也不要嗑这个人。亚历山大是一个暴躁老哥，离温柔王子的人设有点远。而且他的名声简直是糟透了。

虽然毛毛男不碰寻常百姓，也杀山贼强盗，不过谁拦着他虐杀帝国军，他就弄死谁，不分敌我的样子是真的喋血野兽，大家都说他们疯了。

就这血腥易怒的兽王领导的暴躁野兽，除了吸引同样嗜血的疯子，正常人应该没有要去接近他的吧……

№101 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

暴虐滥杀之人也敢假借狮子王名头了吗，历代狮子王可都是宅心仁厚武德充沛的老好人啊。

№102 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

毛毛男，宅心仁厚没有，武德充沛是真的。那个枪术估计起码有S吧，加上不要命且不爱惜武器的战斗方法，可以称得上是最强枪兵。

№103 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

原来是叫亚历山大吗，帝国这边人心惶惶，一开始说是刺客，后来说是幽灵，现在都已经说成是魔兽了。

№104 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

自古枪兵幸运E？

№105 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国军这边准备派兵弄死杀人恶魔了。

虽然不想为这种人叫好，但是坚持住啊毛毛男！！！

№106 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以为什么他对帝国的箭头那么深？这已经不是血海深仇能概括得了的。

№107 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

亚历山大这个名字一听就是祖上阔过的，不会是他全家祖坟被帝国刨了？？

№108 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

上一个名字里有亚历山大的是帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，同样恨皇女，不过已经抛下一切，去跟贝老师做一对快活鬼夫妻了。

№109 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈，哈哈，这么算来祝帝弥雷特两周年结婚快乐（哭出了声

№110 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 毛毛男，宅心仁厚没有，武德充沛是真的。那个枪术估计起码有S吧，加上不要命且不爱惜武器的战斗方法，可以称得上是最强枪兵。
> 
> №103 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要是帝弥托利活着，谁是最强枪兵还不一定呢！！！！

№111 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

伏拉鲁达利乌斯家和戈迪耶家对领地里出现了杀人狂魔有什么动作吗？

№112 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好像没有？

№113 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就算有也分不出兵力对付他吧，再说敌人的敌人就是朋友，只要不碰王国军和百姓，估计就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

№114 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 虽然不想为这种人叫好，但是坚持住啊毛毛男！！！
> 
> №106 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不太乐观。被复仇迷住了眼的野兽通常都活不太久，而且散兵游勇难成气候。

№115 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不管怎么说有人能挫挫帝国军的锐气也是好的，侵略战争少打一天是一天。

№116 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

槽啊，亡国的老妖女又双叒叕征税，一年三征改一年四征，房子我都不要了连夜出逃。ctmd法嘉斯这个鬼天气是一年一收啊！！！！！老妖女要那么多钱是打算死了以后黄泉路上花吗？？？

№117 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那请老妖女现在死吧。

№118 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嗐，欢迎117来到充满回忆的而且没人征税温室一周一收偶尔还可以钓鱼加餐的加尔古·玛库。

№119 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以为什么毛毛男不能先弄死科尔娜莉亚呢，明明搞死老妖女就可以接收更多兵力对抗帝国了……

№120 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

感谢毛毛男拯救我坛流量，在没有新歌剧和新cp的现在。

№121 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

毛毛男又不交税，科尔娜莉亚死活与他无关。

№122 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你会要求野生狮子有长远战略眼光吗？

№123 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

毛毛男的战略眼光连狮子都不如，完全是凭本能战斗，大概是魔兽级别的。

№124 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

辱魔兽了，魔兽好歹还知道用计策。

№125 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有谣传说这个人可以手撕帝国兵，不知道真的假的。

№126 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

下等小说里的情节也能当真吗……

№127 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

手撕不知道真的假的，但是他可以空手捏碎敌人颅骨……………………

№128 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不会真的是帝弥托利没死吧，上个捏碎别人头骨的是怪力王子。

№129 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果真的是他，老师的在天之灵看了得多伤心。

№130 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

写个段子好噜，if帝弥托利是毛毛男，老师死亡设定

帝弥托利做梦了。

梦里常常是战火与杀戮，但是今天是宁静的加尔古·玛库，还有他最想念的那个人。

贝雷特朝帝弥托利走了过来，眉毛微微皱起，带着一点礼貌的疏离和戒备。“你认识帝弥托利吗？我找不到他了。”

“……老师，我就在这里啊。”

贝雷特不明显地笑了笑：“谢谢你，我去问问别人吧。”

帝弥托利想去拉住老师的手，伸出去的手满是血污。于是他在身上蹭了蹭手，想要把手弄干净，摸到了更多的粘稠的暗红色液体。

贝雷特察觉到他的挣扎，于是主动转过身。

“我能帮你什么？”

帝弥托利从金绿色的眼睛中看到了自己的倒影。

是一头披着校服的长毛野兽。它龇着獠牙，说着人话：“我在这里。”

№131 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

噫，别的不说，能不能统一一下贝雷特老师的人设：他到底是金绿色还是翠绿色还是浅绿色？

№132 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师走了那么多年，我都不记得他到底是哪一种绿了。

№133 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加尔古·玛库好像进来外人了，我家今天被偷了

№134 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个鸟不拉屎的穷地方也配有强盗了？盗走了圣墓里三万年前的空气吗？？

№135 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不开玩笑，大修道院里是有宝贝的

№136 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我的眼泪不值钱，变化太大走得太远，连老师都不认得了

№137 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看了这个段子，我拒绝相信毛毛男就是帝弥托利！

№138 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

鸟不拉屎的穷地方没有税（轻轻）

№139 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊，前一伙来自帝国的强盗被另一伙来自同盟的强盗打跑了。

№140 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那不叫打跑，叫黑吃黑。

№141 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的惨。从法嘉斯公国行商回来，发现死在逃亡路上的人越来越多了，骨瘦如柴。

№142 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我就担心再打下去，搞不好会出现人相食= =

№143 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

142哥艺高人胆大，还敢去那个鬼地方

№144 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还有疫病，就感谢法嘉斯天寒地冻吧，放在帝国这么大面积死人早就瘟疫横行了

№145 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以有没有天降猛男领导一下芙朵拉人民？

№146 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 啊，前一伙来自帝国的强盗被另一伙来自同盟的强盗打跑了。
> 
> №140 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请问法嘉斯的强盗什么时候来？

№147 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

先担心一下自己的小命吧，我用占星术算了一下，这个月要下他妈的好大的雨

№148 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……？一个月？都下雨？

№149 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也可能是我没算准。希望不要下雨，容易形成洪涝灾害。

№150 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

眼看要千年祭了，就芙朵拉这个现状，梅涅西斯看了会狂笑，女神看了会流泪

№151 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果没人承办，那咱们就新开一个帖子庆祝一下千年祭吧

№152 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在？洪涝灾害的罪魁祸首就是你？

№153 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

沙雕网友在论坛上聊了五年没有举办一次正经的面基，唯一一次大型庆祝是打算刷楼吗？

№154 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不行呀，面基见光死。

№155 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好久没有毛毛男消息力

№156 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道哪去了，上次有他的正经消息还是在法嘉斯边境，大概是死了吧。

№157 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真让148说中了，下了半个月大雨了，求求148算算啥时候雨停啊

№158 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

无法上山打猎的日子，我就撒网捞鱼，一条没捞着，日

№159 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

离河岸远一点吧，水位线上涨的厉害

№160 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈155技术不行啊这，你挑个河湾撒网可能比较容易，我这几天捞到不少值钱的东西，估计都是从上游冲下来的

№161 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

财不露白财不露白，小心强盗警告

№162 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

强盗难道就不躲雨吗！可恶，事业心好强

№163 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

千年祭的前一天！雨停了！

№164 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

雨停了，我他妈终于可以回家了，被困山上半个月，我学会很多野外求生技巧

№165 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我连明天的帖子标题都想好了，“我们还有很多个属于加尔古·玛库的冬天”

№166 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你的标题很好，下一秒就是我的了

№167 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

报——！加尔古·玛库有新人来了！是一个蓝毛毛披风的大汉拎着枪一个人追杀十几个帝国兵！他们往大修道院方向去了！

№168 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上写反了吧，十几个帝国兵追杀一个大汉还比较合理

№169 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我一个人已经将你们包围了？

№170 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

关键词：毛毛，帝国兵。所以是毛毛男跑到加尔古玛库了？

№171 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希望他能继续发扬不拿群众一针一线的精神，弄死帝国兵就走吧走吧qwq

№172 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

快乐分享：刚才我邻居说他在河里捞上来一个脑袋不太好使的帅哥，问这是哪里今年是哪一年，我邻居说明天是千年祭，上游是大修道院，然后帅哥执意要回大修道院，说“我有学生在等我”就走了。

№173 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加尔古玛库没有学生，只有强盗、小偷和（疑似）毛毛男

№174 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

行了，三缺一，现在去一个帅哥，他们可以通宵搓麻了

№175 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么没有帝国兵呢？

№176 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

因为帝国兵被弄死了。

№177 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加尔古玛库的帅哥老师，有学生在等他……草，不会是贝雷特老师回魂来参加同学会吧。

№178 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艸，看了楼上的帖子我赶快问邻居帅哥穿什么衣服头发眼睛什么色有什么特征，邻居说别的不记得了，就记得绿头发

№179 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个世上没有鬼！！！！！！但是你要主张那是贝雷特老师的话，有就有吧qwq

№180 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也许是西提斯（轻轻

№181 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果真的是贝雷特老师，千年祭等不到学生，那他得多伤心啊。

№182 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你可以把论坛介绍给他，让他学会网上冲浪，和沙雕一起过节。

№183 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好工整啊.JPG

№184 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能是贝雷特老师真的没死！万一呢！！有勇士一起上山去看看吗？

№185 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太晚了现在，太危险了，明天白天再去吧。

№186 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

报！！！信号变好了！！里版好像也开了！！

№187 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一定是贝雷特老师复活了吧！！！

№188 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我想火速冲进里版重温当年经典，但是想起我积分不够

№189 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

五年，你知道我这五年是怎么过的吗！没有肉吃的我要死了要死了qwqqqqqqqqqq

№190 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆


End file.
